My Favorite
by SassyAngel
Summary: Izumi likes to surround himself in sophistication and Meroko uses any excuse to go on a date. IzumiMeroko Sap.


Disclaimer I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite, because if I did, I definitely wouldn't have focused on Mizuki and Takuto so much, if they were in it at all.

**My Favorite**

"This is a blatant abuse of power." Izumi told his companion wryly, though he made no move to stop her as she dragged him along, pink hair fluttering out behind her. It was costing him much of his magic just to be seen by humans, not to mention it was an annoyance to have so many men stopping to stare at his partner in every sense of the world. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned to her the new sweets shop that had opened in their jurisdiction. Izumi liked to surround himself with sophistication, and Meroko would use any excuse to go on a 'date' especially one that involved sweets. It was a wonder she could keep that tantalizing figure of hers when she practically inhaled anything that was the least big sugary.

"Oh come on Izumi-kun! It's been forever since we've had time to ourselves!" She twined her fingers with his, and he couldn't help but smile slightly, the corners of his lips tugging up. Ever since Takuto and Mizuki had gotten their wish, and they theirs, they had nothing but time for themselves. Still, he hadn't been able to deny her anything in a long time now. He didn't want to hurt her, not anymore. He didn't want to hurt anyone who loved him.

So he found himself settled across from a beaming Meroko, who in her Shinigami outfit matched the lacy, pink, and romantic décor. It was almost sickening, in a way that Izumi had come to just associate with the happy-go-lucky girl. Before, he had believed that she was causing him to relive his death every time he saw her smile, but now he knew better. Her reviving him back into life, to feeling, to the knowledge that he would not be able to trust her even though he desperately wanted to, had been painful. To push away such a chance at rebirth had been frustrating, and it wasn't until he had embraced his past, his flaws, and everything she had offered so freely that he had felt at peace, alive. Happy.

He allowed Meroko to order, he was only here for her company and the atmosphere, and he settled his cheek onto one hand as he watched the clouds drift by lazily. It was warm, beautiful, and utterly serene day. He was glad to be spending it with Meroko, who was currently tasting each pastry on the plate before her, biting into one, closing her eyes in pleasure as she chewed. It brought a barely noticeable smile on his face, and he rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Slow down before you choke." She merely smiled happily at him, winking.

"Try some! Ah!" She held out a cake that dribbled chocolate, covered in fruit, stuffed with filling. It wasn't the least bit appealing to him, but when she parted her two strawberry pink lips to form an 'ah', unconsciously he felt his own slide open, and she pushed the pastry in. He swallowed the sticky sweet confection, washing it down quickly with tea. Too sweet! How could these even be the least bit appealing to Meroko?

"Good?" When he merely snorted, she settled her chair down next to him, turning his chin to look at her. She kissed him gently, delicately, arms wrapping around his neck and drawing her to him. The cakes she'd been sampling had left the sweet, intoxicating taste of strawberries and warm chocolate in her mouth, and he suddenly found himself ravenous. His hands gripped her waist in need, sweeping his tongue across her lips until he'd swept away all that was left of the sickly sweet desserts and found the taste of Meroko beneath, a flavour he could never get enough of. She sighed in contentment, lips parting to give his waiting tongue entrance. Heat flooded throughout his entire body, coming alive when she molded her soft curves against his chest, and he broke away with a pained groan before he was tempted to be less than appropriate in public. Izumi cherished sophistication, but Meroko always managed to make everything else fade away into obscurity. Panting slightly, her strawberry glazed irises turned back up to his, promise swirling invitingly in her eyes. "So? What do you think?" She teased innocently, and sometimes he felt so stained sitting next to her, thinking such lusty thoughts when they were probably the last thing on Meroko's mind.

"My favorite." He said with a smirk before dipping his head back down to claim another taste.

Author's Notes Izumi and Meroko are my favorite couple, so sorry if it's a bit sappy. I think they're cute and have a lot of potential for angst and sap, which for me is a requirement for any good pairing. Hope it was enjoyable and believable, since this takes place in the manga after the three year time skip or whatever it is. Please review!


End file.
